Shousan Oramano
Synopsis After dying and being cast into hell succumb to inumerable unspeakable tortures I was given a chance to earn my freedom. Little to my knowledge it was a trap to have me erased for good. A high class demon named Blackheart to reasons only truly known with himself infused himself with me. His powers becoming my own his soul molding with mine and all the authority he claimed, his portion of hell they were all transfered to me. I am the new Black King, gone are the days of weakness for me. I walk a new path forged for me a path of power and respect. You wanna fuck with me by all means come and get some. Class/Race Though Shousan himself is a lycan when he died he became integrated with a high class demon. Though he himself was not born so he is considered a Demon of the highest order. Slowly he and the demon are merging,becoming one. It will soon be a question of whose will is stronger to be the one in control of the fully integrated body. Powers/Abilities Superhuman Strength: Thanks to the demon that resides within him Shousan has strength well above the average person,though even before hand he was still abnormally strong. Superhuman Speed: His speed his almost godly able to move with frightening speed undetected by even most well trained fighters. Endurance: His endurance is great able to withstand anything thrown his way and press forward,though this could probably be due to his strong will.Either way it is a trait worth noting. Invulnerability: He is totally invulnerable to anything except the most powerful forces in the universe Telekinesis: Able to move objects with his mind,the demon that resides within him once destroyed a planet by thought alone. Shousan however is not at that level. Telepathy: Shousan is able to peer into the minds of others reading their thoughts,some thoughts take more effort and digging to read but none the less they are accessible to him. Levitation: He has been seen levitating in thin air Interdimensional Teleportation: Able to enter and leave different plans of existence and dimensions at will Size Alteration: Has the ability to change his size,becoming short or stories high. Shapeshift: Can manipulate his body taking on the shape of other people,creatures,etc. Sub-Molecular Healing: Almost instant healing,it is this ability that keeps him looking young despite what his true age may be... Energy Generation: Has the power to conjure up pure energy for lethal attacks. Soul Capturing: Can claim wondering souls,the demon within him was able to forcibly draw out another's soul. Shousan has not been shown to be able to use this ability however or simply chooses not to use it. Mind Control: Shousan is able to bend the will of others seizing their mind to make them do his bidding. Darkforce Energy control: Able to control Darkforce Energy without any limits Darkforce Dimension: Can teleport himself and others to the Darkforce Dimension where he is literally omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent Magical and mystical powers: Has countless unseen magical abilities,and mystical powers. Shadow Manipulation: Able to manipulate the shadows in any manner he so chooses Multiplication: Can multiply himself the demon was had no limit to the number of copies he could make,shousan at his current level can only produce 5. Astral projection: Able to send a ghostly image of himself to communicate to others without having to travel to that location himself. Control Over Other Demons: Can force lower demons to do his bidding Reality bending: Though not at the level to do so he has the ability to warp or bend reality. Altering reality slightly Talath Talath is Shousan dragon companion, he is a black dragon causing him to be an outcast to the other dragons within the realm. Black dragons are usually found in swamps and jungles. Their dark colour helps them to camoflague themselves, and they are excellent swimmers. These dragons are abusive and selfish, abandoning their young to save themselves. The primary diet of black dragons consists of aquatic creatures. Unlike most other black dragons Talath was gifted with high intelligence making him an outcast even among his own race. On my way back from a village I took a shortcut. I trudged through a dark murky swamp where I tripped over what I assumed to be a rock. Upon closer inspection I noticed it to be a rather large egg. Intruiged I picked it up and stuffed it in my sack taking it along my travels. After a few months while I was sleeping the egg shook violently making tiny sounds stirring me awake. I sat up and beheld the hatching of a small black dragon,his scales wet with the moisture from inside the egg shined in the light of the camp fire. The first thing the young dragon did was try to bite me. The dragon although small was arrogant constantly trying to subdue me resulting in me having to thwack it on the head. The dragon grew up at a surprising rate of speed within a matter of several years.The unique quality I noted about Talath was his ability to not only breathe acid(which was common for most black dragons) but fire as well. I theorized he was of mix origin,Talath of course knowing nothing about those that gave birth to him and from what I could see showed no interest. He is cocky,arrogant,smart mouthed,stingy,and prideful but he is my comrade. Relationship Medina Oramano: Shousan's wife,when she died Shousan went into hiding giving the demon within him full control of his body. Shousan is overly protective of his wife and constantly blames himself for her untimely demise as well as for having left her alone when he died. BabeOfBathory: The sister to the demon within him,though he has come to see her as his own sister. Having no blood relatives of his own alive he sees babe as his one true family. Asmodeus: The husband to Babe and friend to Shou. He sees him as his own brother always willing to join him in arms or rush to his aid in battle. Between the two of them there is no such thing as an enemy. Category:Characters Category:Councils